The invention relates to a package that contains a milk or milk substitute product in the liquid phase.
It is already known to produce milk in pressurized cans. PCT Publication WO 96/33618 relates to a pressurized milk package which comprises, for example, CO2 in the dissolved state. This patent relates to a drink similar to a sweetened and carbonated drink. PCT Publication WO Patent 97/33813 discloses an aerosol can having a valve and a nozzle.
There is a need for a package that achieves a satisfactory foam effect when dispensing milk products, however, and these known products are insufficient in this regard. Thus, the present invention now provides a package containing milk concentrate or milk without fat, which package, during use, generates a foam.
The invention relates to a package for dispensing a foamed milk product. This package includes an aerosol can which contains a liquid phase in which a propellant gas is dissolved. The can is provided with a valve and a nozzle immediately downstream of the valve for spraying and foaming of the liquid phase. The nozzle has a central borehole and at least one lateral orifice which opens into an outlet tube. As the liquid phase is dispensed through the nozzle, a foam is generated.